scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2
.]] Season 2 of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! debuted on CBS from September 12, 1970 to October 31, 1970. Cast * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Frank Welker as Fred Jones * Heather North as Daphne Blake * Nicole Jaffe as Velma Dinkley Episodes Production credits The following credits are shown at the end of every episode. They reflect closely as possible as to how they are presented on-screen. * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Co-Producer: Alex Lovy * Story Editors: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby * Story: Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz * Story Direction: Bob Singer, Paul Sommer, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, George A. Robertson, Jr., Casey Kasem, Hal Smith. Don Messick, John Stephenson, Heather North, Susan Steward, Vic Perrin, Michael Stull, Barry Richards, Jean Vander Pyl, Frank Welker * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, Dick Bickenbach, Mike Arens, Gary Hoffman, Rick Gonzalez, Terry Slade, Jack Huber, Mo Gollub, Alex Ignatiev, Jim Fletcher, Mario Uribe * Animation: George Rowley, Bill Keil, Ray Abrams, Isadore Ellis, Volus Jones, Carlos Alfonso, George Goepper, Dick Lundy * Background Styling: F. Montealegre * Backgrounds: Rene Garcia, Curtis Perkins, Richard Khim, Gino Giudice, Bob Gentle, Gary Niblett, Peter Van Elk, Eric Semones * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Music Supervision: La La Productions * Musical Director: Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Editorial Supervisor: Larry Cowan * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Earl Bennett * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Roy Wade, Ralph Migliori, Bill Kotler * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1970 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording * a hanna-barbera production * a division of taft broadcasting company Notes/trivia * Heather North replaces Stefanianna Christopherson as the voice of Daphne, and continued to until 2003. * George A. Robertson, Jr. replaces Larry Marks as theme song performer. Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 16, 2004. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 20, 2005. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. See also * ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' season 1 * ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' season 3: Sometimes referred to as the third season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU }} Category:Seasons *